


Shiro the gayest gay who ever gayed

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Shiro being gay, rainbow cum, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro's gay, did we mention that?





	Shiro the gayest gay who ever gayed

One gay morning, Shiro the homo woke up for another beautiful gay day of sucking dick.

Lucky for him, Keith was waiting for him butt-naked in the shower, so Shiro got down on his knees and gave him the best blowjob in the univese. It was gay and sparkly and Keith came a salty, tangy, creamy rainbow into his boyfriend's mouth.

Best fucking rainbow ever.

Then they made out in a gay way at the breakfast table in front of the others, who applauded.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro can suck whatever dick he wants bitches


End file.
